dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 73
Supporting Characters: * Hadow (a wealthy businessman) Villains: * (a crime boss) Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Solution Z Vehicles: * | Editor2_1 = Mort Weisinger | Writer2_1 = Mort Weisinger | Penciler2_1 = George Papp | Inker2_1 = George Papp | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Case of the Namesake Murders | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * (a vigilante) Supporting Characters: * (Green Arrow's sidekick) Villains: * Ezra Samson (a criminal) * Mugsy Smith (a criminal) Other Characters: * Amos Socrates (a History Club member) * Anthony Caesar (a History Club member) * Frank D'Arcy (a History Club member) * George Lincoln (a History Club member) * John Hale (a History Club member) * Leonard Achilles (a History Club member) Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * * | Editor3_1 = Mort Weisinger | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Inker3_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Radio Squad: Murder Takes the Spotlight | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Emmy Sanders * Jasper Rawdon * Larry Trent * Lorna Drake * Sandy Keene * Sparky Sanders Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor4_1 = Mort Weisinger | Writer4_1 = Mort Weisinger | Penciler4_1 = Ed Moore | Inker4_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Johnny Quick: The Black Knight | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * (a robot) Other Characters: * Harrison Camden (an art collector) * Sam Kirby (an art dealer) * Sam Porter (an art collector) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor5_1 = Mort Weisinger | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = George Papp | Inker5_1 = George Papp | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Clip Carson: Secret Mission in Honduras | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor6_1 = Mort Weisinger | Writer6_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler6_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker6_1 = Bernard Baily | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = Spectre: The Vanishing Menaces | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * ( ) Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Nat Rhodes (a lab assistant) * Matt Tyler (an explorer) * Morton Kirk (an inventor) Locations: * * Cliffland Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor7_1 = Mort Weisinger | Writer7_1 = Mort Weisinger | Penciler7_1 = Paul Norris | Inker7_1 = Paul Norris | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | StoryTitle7 = Aquaman: The Submarine Strikes | Synopsis7 = Aquaman tells the captain of a sea vessel the origin of his birth. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in Millennium Edition: More Fun Comics #73. * "Mr. Who" is reprinted in Golden Age Doctor Fate Archives, Volume 1 and . * "The Submarine Strikes" is reprinted in * Although this issue is the first appearance of Aquaman and his foster father, Tom Curry, neither man is referenced by name in this story. * Clarice Winston appeared last in . She appears next in . | Trivia = * This issue includes a two-page text story by Wilton Weston titled, Who Did It? * This is the first issue where Dr. Fate does not wear the Helmet of Nabu. He begins wearing a half-mask, and does not have access to the full bevy of his mystical powers. Diverting from the previous occult-related themes, the Dr. Fate vignettes adopt a more traditional super-hero stride from this point forward. * In these early appearances, Green Arrow has brown hair. In later issues, his hair color changes to blond. * Green Arrow and Speedy make reference to an unpublished earlier adventure, The Case of the Golden Mummy. | Recommended = * All-Star Comics * All-Star Squadron * Aquaman (Volume 1) * Aquaman (Volume 2) * Aquaman (Volume 3) * Aquaman (Volume 4) * Aquaman (Volume 5) * Aquaman (Volume 6) * Doctor Fate (Volume 1) * Doctor Fate (Volume 2) * Green Arrow (Volume 1) * Green Arrow (Volume 2) * Green Arrow (Volume 3) * Green Arrow: The Longbow Hunters * Green Arrow: The Wonder Year * More Fun Comics * Spectre (Volume 1) * Spectre (Volume 2) * Spectre (Volume 3) | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Aquaman appearances list * Green Arrow appearances list * Johnny Quick appearances list * Spectre appearances list * Speedy appearances list | Links = * More Fun Comics article at Wikipedia * Aquaman article at Wikipedia * Doctor Fate article at Wikipedia * Green Arrow article at Wikipedia * Johnny Quick article at Wikipedia * Spectre article at Wikipedia * Speedy article at Wikipedia References * Grand Comics Database (creator credits) * Mike's Amazing World of DC (character appearances) }}